Establishments such as restaurants and bars frequently receive products consumed by customers, such as beverages, from distributors. When an establishment runs low on certain products, the establishment typically contacts the distributor to resupply the establishment's stock of products. However, this process can be time consuming, especially when it is difficult for the establishment to ascertain the quantity of certain products, such as when those products are supplied in bulk, such as in kegs. It was realized by the inventors of the current disclosure that improvements in the supply chain for certain products, such as beer in kegs, are needed. Certain features of the present disclosure address these and other needs and provide other important advantages.